


You can't spell paint without pain! (Originally titled The Blank Canvas)

by Pun_Meister



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Art, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, For the love of God, Hugs, Humor, I haven't written the fluff yet, I hope you're all okay with that, I originally started writing this on quotev, I wanna try making this a slow burn, I'll add and remove tags as I go, I'm a slow writer, I'm sorry this is my first time tagging a fanfic, Protag's parents have died, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans is messed up, Siblings, Slow Burn, So yeah, Sorry Not Sorry, actually this is my first time even posting on this website, and all that is HOLY, frisk is mute, hopefully, i got pretty creative on giving him and flowey a good reason to hate eachother, i'll get there when i get there, i'm so uncreative, idk lemme know if something seems off, if not then idk, it's not gonna really change anything, kinda stole that from When Two Souls Meet, oh and you kinda have issues with trust but for some reason you and sans get along right off the bat, omega oof, oof, protag is an artist, sans is in character, she only draws in her sketchbook though, so much oof, then you immediately stop getting along in like the next chapter lmao, you and frisk are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun_Meister/pseuds/Pun_Meister
Summary: After your parents died, you and your sister, Frisk, have been living on MT Ebbot by yourselves for a couple of months. Then when Frisk falls down the mountain, you end up following her into the world of the Underground.I'm not even gonna pretend to make it sound like I know what I'm doing. I suck at summaries. Basically, you're an artist, you fall in love with Sans, and shit gets weird when you start getting the power to reset DESPITE THE FACT that it was Frisk who originally had that power in the first place. And oh, it only goes downhill from there folks!! So buckle up, grab your popcorn, and let's get this party started!!!





	You can't spell paint without pain! (Originally titled The Blank Canvas)

**Author's Note:**

> In which you fall down mount Ebbot.

One week.

It's been one week since your sister Frisk left for Mount Ebbot.

You know you shouldn't be worried over Frisk, but you just couldn't help it. Even though your sister is MORE than capable of taking care of herself, it shouldn't take this long to come back home. Now your pacing back and forth thinking of all the possible reasons for why Frisk would take this long just to return from the mountain.

Maybe she hurt her leg and can't walk. Maybe she got lost. Maybe she got kidnapped by another not so friendly hiker. Or maybe, she stumbled and hurt herself.

Right into where all the other lost children of Ebbot went.

No. No that can't be it. Your sister's NOT that clumsy. And besides, she knows to avoid the hole on Ebbot.

You quickly rummaged through your book bag until you found your sketchbook. You sat on the couch and opened up to a new page, hoping to ease your mind by focusing on something else. It's not healthy to worry so much.

…

Your hands were shaking. It was practically impossible to draw. You placed your pencil and sketchbook on the floor and lied down on the soft cushions. You absolutely needed to calm down.

Just as you were starting to doze off however, the phone began ringing. You immediately jumped up and rushed to retrieve it, hoping it's your sister.

"Hello!?”

"Hello ma'am. Would you be interested in-" you hung up. That was not your sister. Just another dumb business man trying to get your money by selling you useless garbage through the phone.

You picked up the phone again and decided to call Frisk. Surely after 10 calls this week, she'll respond this time.

...

Still voicemail.

You slammed the phone back onto it's charger. Why does Frisk have to take so long!? Doesn't she know that it worries you when she's gone for more than three days? Let alone a week?

You sighed, knowing there's nothing you can do about it. The most you can do is just wait and hope.

***

You checked off another day on the calendar. Now she's been gone for eight days.

You were beginning to panic. You might have to go there yourself and look for her. It's risky, but Frisk does it all the time, right? It can't be that hard to find her.

Still though, you couldn't help but be afraid. Ever since you were little, you were told of the monsters that were locked away under the mountain. Your mother always told you of how the monsters would come out at night and if they found you, you'd be killed on sight. You shuddered at the thought of meeting one while you were out looking for Frisk. Who KNOWS what they would do to you.

However, this was also your mom telling you the story. She probably did it to scare you off. Maybe there's no such thing as monsters. You hoped so.

After some internal debating, you finally decided that you would set out to find Frisk, no matter what the cost. Determined, you grabbed your sketch book and pencils and put them into your favorite purse. It was a black leather purse and had a little zipper that would keep it closed. Along with the purse, you filled it with other items that you would need for the journey, including your phone and charger. Hopefully you'd be able to find Frisk before dark.

***

You searched for hours, and no sign of your little sister. The sky was beginning to turn a soft orange color, letting you know that the sun would be setting soon. The purse, though not filled with much, was starting to get really heavy. You were beginning to feel tired from walking so much.

"Goddammit Frisk, where are you?" You pleaded. You were getting desperate. How could you lose Frisk? She was your only sibling, your family! She was like your best friend. How could you be so careless!?

Suddenly, you stumbled. You weren't paying attention. You tended to do that when you were worrying. Regaining your balance, you looked up to find a large cave. It was dark and cold, and you could feel an eerie atmosphere radiate from inside. You felt the goosebumps rise on your neck. What if Frisk got lost in there? You didn't want to go in, but you've been searching all day, and this is the one place you haven't looked yet. Swallowing your fear, you stepped inside and continued walking, tightly holding the strap of your purse for comfort.

Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, letting tiny water droplets fall from above. You tried your best to avoid them so as to not get your favorite sweater wet. Your hair was getting frizzy from the moisture, and that quickly became frustrating as you continuously tried to smooth it in vain. You eventually gave up, knowing that there was no use in trying to fix your now messy hair. As you continued to go deeper into the cave, the light from outside would get dimmer and dimmer, until you could barely see five feet in front of you. Your mind was screaming at you to turn around and get the heck out of there, but you knew that you couldn't abandon your sister.

"Frisk!! Are you there!!?" You shouted. You waited for a response.

But no one answered.

"Frisk!!! Where are you!!?”

Still no reply.

You began to walk faster as you called out her name.

"Frisk!! Frisk, can you hear me!!?”

Before you knew what was happening, you tripped and fell. You prepared for impact, but you never hit the floor. When you finally registered what was happening, you screamed. This is it. This is how your life will end. Then in a flash, you landed, and your head thumped against the floor, causing you to black out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this chapter is pretty short. Don't worry though, they do get longer than this, this is just the intro to the story.


End file.
